Popis bez uvědomění
by Suewe Kemalnika Kwatica
Summary: Pohled na Ráj koláčů,od dívky, která s příběhy nemá nic společného


_I'm sitting here, in a boring room, it's just another rainy__  
__Sunday afternoon, I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do__,__  
__I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for…._

_For…!_

_For…?_

_Ani nevím na co čekám. Jen si to zpívám. Nudná místnost to není. Pokud vím ,je teprve sobota dopoledne a neprší. Co očekávám? Konec světa! Možná jen to, kdy půjdu domů, ale k čemu to je, když jsem teďka přišla. Důvod? Psaní slohové práce. Přesněji popis místa. Nic jiného mě nenapadlo, než si prostě sednout a popisovat tam kde jsem. A tady to vypadá, že bych snad mohla i ty dvě stránky popsat. Vzala jsem si raději Notebook, aby mě nebolela ruka a zase tahat všechny ty papíry. Že bych začala?_

_Sedím v…hmm..jak to tady nazvat? Kavárna? Cukrárna? Pekárna? Je to něco mezi tím. Na to potom přijdu. _

Celé nádherné místo uchvacuje již z venku. Má zvláštní kulatý tvar, ale dobrou stavbu drží až zkosené stěny . Pro jednoduchý popis má tvar typického amerického koláče. Celý jednopatrový podnik je zabudován do rohu s nejmenším úhlem žlutě křiklavé budovy s apartmánovýmy byty rozdělující ulice. Střecha, ve tvaru kůrky, je ozdobená velkým neonovým nápisem Ráj koláčů. Spoustě lidem by to přišlo příliš kýčovité. Na druhou stranu to vytváří krásný pohled na zprvu se zdající nudnou část města…

**,,Co si dáte?" přistoupí ke mně malá, skromně oblečená blondýnka na botách s vysokým podpatkem velice podobné barvy, jako její šat s, v tomhle prostředí, nevýraznou modrozelenou barvou očí. Zaujmou mě její krátké vlasy na konci lehce zvlněné**_. Také bych něco takového chtěla na hlavu, ale mě by to nevydrželo._** Odrostlou ofinu schovává pod prsténkově zatočeným pramínkem splývajícím do zbytku vlasů. Asi dvě sekundy jsem koukala do obrazovky a přemýšlela jestli do slohovou mám napsat také charakteristiku obsluhy. Zastavila jsem ne nad tím, že už jsem to částečně udělala.**

**,,Máte nějaké s bezlepkovým těstem?" zeptám se. Tohle dělám vždycky. V cukrárně zaměřené na tvarohové pochoutky jsem se zeptala, jestli mají něco bez mléka. Reakce tady nebyla však stejná jak tam.**

**Servírka se otočila a asi když nikoho v kuchyni nezahlédla jednoduše prohlásila ,,je mi líto, nemáme"**

**,,Tak jablečný s gruyèrem** **zapečeným v kůrce". Evidentně ji moje zvláštní objednávka nijak nepřekvapila. Protože odsouhlasila s prostým ,,dobře" a odešla do kuchyně. Podívala jsem se ven pro další ,,umělecké" věty do mé práce.**

Při vstupu si člověk nejdříve všimne nádherné vůně linoucí se celým prostorem, která by donutila slintat i Pawlovy psy. Velká kruhová okna dodávají do místnosti příjemné světlo odrážející se od kombinace tmavě a světle zeleného vymalování s béžovými proužky, utvářející malbu stěny. Velkou roli hrají zde také skleněné dveře se žaluziemi, nikterak zasahující do smyslu tohoto výtvoru, před kterými jsou z věnčí na boku rozmístěné zakrslé keříky. Boxy se stoly jsou uvnitř rozmístěné rovnoměrně při stěnách a podestýlka je velice pohodlná. V prostoru, dál od boxů, je rozmístěno pár stolků, každý se třemi židlemi. Na desce je vidět jejich časté zvedání přes lehce podřený lak. 

_Bože takový kecy…snad ty detaily zaberou. _

Kostkovaně vydlážděná a na pohled pravidelně upravovaná podlaha se stejnými odstíny jak stěny s nimiž nádherně ladí, dotváří zvláštní atmosféru. Ze stropu visí lustry ve tvaru…

_Je to třešeň nebo višeň?_

třešní, kontrastující s jejich okolím. Jedna z nich, blíže vzdálenějšímu rohu od hlavních dveří, je lehce nakloněna, jako by na ní někdy viselo, něco těžšího však, ne však dlouho, jelikož je bez známek stop to dokazujících. O kousek dál pod již zmíněným osvícením stojí presovač na kávu. Má měděnou barvu a podle otisků prstů nesnadno smazatelných by se dalo usuzovat, že na něj dlouho nikdo nesáhl a potom se začal často používat. Od presovače se s stejným tvarem jako je celá místnost , však s menším poloměrem, se táhle pult stejné barvy jako okolí s vysokými barovými židlemi. 

Hned vedle pultu jsou dveře přes které se dostanete kuchyně. Její dění však můžete sledovat už přes klenbu okna dosazené vedle vytvářející dojem polostěny. Z místa pro zákazníky možno vidět celá příprava objednané pochoutky. Bohužel je výhled zastíněn třemi nad sebou kruhovými otáčivými poličkami sloužící k rychlejšímu provozu celé organizace práce. Uprostřed kuchyně..

_ÚÚÚÚŽ mě to nebaví! Je tady tolik inspirace a já nevím kudy tady toho až moc aby se to všechno popsalo._

..zabírá nevíce místa stůl. Přesné rozmístění kuchyně je pro nižší postavy skryté, ale ti ostatní by si mohli všimnout systému ledniček, umyvadel a trub po boku stěn. V nevyplněných místech jsou namontované věšáky s potřebnými kuchyňskými doplňky, k přípravě jídla. 

**Na to jsem si musela stoupnout, abych to viděla. Asi jsem vypadala, jako nervózní zákazník, protože v tu chvíli ke mně dorazilo, co jsem chtěla. Poděkovala jsem a pustila se do jídla. Mé chuťové pohárky byly v ráji. Už chápu ten název. Půlka byla pryč, když jsem si uvědomila, že mám psát. A Napadl mě další odstavec.**

Při ochutnání místního jídla se vám nebude chtít jíst nic jiného. Mají zde bohatý výběr z jídelního lístku, kde si i ten nejnejistější člověk vybere. 

_Finanční stránku nechám stranou. Ha-stránku nechám stranou. To se mi zase něco povedlo._

**Končím s psaním a dívám se jak každou chvíli projede venku tramvaj, **_nebo je to šalina? _**Sklopila jsem Notebook a ukusovala kousky božského výtvoru přede mnou. **_To není jak ten blivajz co jsem zkoušela vyrobit doma. _**Jen tak jsem seděla a pročítala si psané řádky. Přišlo mi to málo, tohle místo by se dalo popsat tisíci slovy. **_Ba co, tisíce slov by na to nestačilo_**. Najednou dovnitř vešla, původně jsem si myslela, že je to dívka, ale byla to dospělá žena, držící nějaké krabice se psem po boku. V tu stejnou chvíli vešel ze zadních dveří vysoký muž a oba se setkali v kuchyni. Evidentně tady pracovali. **_Kolik lidí je zapotřebí k provozu takového podniku? _**Jen jsem se na ně líně dívala, hledajíc slova pro tento okamžik. Bohužel jakoby můj mozek byl v režimu offline. Jídlo přede mnou mezi tím vystydlo . Koukala jsem zvědavě na průběh v kuchyni a hleděla na to jako živý organismus. **_Počkat ten pes tam šel s nimi do té kuchyně? Těm slovo hygiena asi nic neříká, jelikož neměli ani žádné síťky na vlasy a ten borec se dal rovnou do pečení. Že bych to taky napsala do slohovky? Kašlu na to. Je to tady takový zdomácnělý. Bylo by to jako pěst na oko._

**Trochu jsem se nad tím zamyslela z jiný stránky a při sledování jsem se zaměřila na jednu věc. Na to jak se ta malá blondýnka s evidentním majitelem tady toho pořád střetávali a vráželi do sebe **_(jako by tam nebylo místa dost( _**od té druhé se držel minimálně na krok zpět, jako by byli dva navzájem se odpuzující elektrony. Vždy když prošli okolo sebe, jako dva stejné póly magnetu, jenom propluli prostorem. **

_Ano, prostor. _Celá místnost je zařízena jako v klasické cukrárně. Je dozdobena pouze hnědě lakovanými kousky dřeva kopírující zaoblené tvary vnitřních části. Na každém stole jsou rozmístěné detaily jako stojánky s ubrousky, po stěnách osvětlují krom lustrů, také menší lampičky viktoriánského stylu a pouhé dva rámečky s osvědčením visící vedle presovače. Na pultu jsou rovnoměrně rozpoložené ,dnem vzhůru otočené, šálky na kafe. Na stolečcích navíc přibývají cukřenky. Bezpečnostním opatřením dopřává jistotu stále svítící nápis východ nad dveřmi. 

**Už mě nic nenapadalo. **_Dneska tomu dám padla. _**Rozhodla jsem se jít domů. Slohová práce nějak nespěchá. Nechám to uležet a jakmile se k tomu vrátím budu to moci ještě přehodnotit. Vzala jsem Notebook a talíř a odešla s tím k pultu. **Při bližším ohledání lakovaných míst si člověk všimne lehkých oděrek od častého posunování a manipulování s nádobím. **Tohle, ale nevypadalo jen na odřeniny. Uprostřed je spousta malých ďolíčků, jakoby jste tam vysypali celoživotní zásobu drobných mincí. O kousek výš byl zase (**_snad)_** škrábanec od boty, jakoby přes to kdosi skákal. Nebo spíše překulil. Naskytla se mi příležitost letmo nahlédnout do kuchyně. **_Že bych popsala i to? Nevím, nebude stačit to co už mám? Stejnak to budu prát ručně. A se svým hrabopisem. Ne, každému je jasné, že do kuchyně je vstup zakázán. Nebudu to popisovat nijak moc z blízka. Protože bych taky mohla rovnou napsat, že v určité chvíli, kdy se otevřou jedny z bočních dveří z kuchyně, je cítit shnilé ovoce. _**Jenom jsem se rozhlížela. Více než k inspiraci, byly mé myšlenky zaměřeny na psa. Vyndala jsem si z pod trika píšťalku a lehce do ní třikrát foukla. **_Nejsem blázen, takhle z ničeho nic pískat. Ještě že jsem si ji tehdy koupila, i když nemám domácího mazlíčka. Je to píšťalka pro psa. Už zase domlouvám sama k sobě a ujišťuji se. Fakt mám nízký sebevědomí. _**Nikdo si toho nevšiml. Stvoření ležící na zemi obešlo pult a zvědavě přišlo za mnou. **_Jak věděl, že jsem to byla já? To mohla být kdokoliv odsud. Inteligenci psa jsem nikdy nepochopila. Mám raději kočky. Škoda, že kočka na píšťalky nereaguje. _

**Byl tak nádherný. Typický Zlatý retrívr. Hustá nepromokavá srst v tomhle osvětlení jenom zářila**_. Podle odstínu bych hádala tak…_

**,,Digby" z druhé strany pultu přišla ta kočena, které ten pes patřil. **

**,,Tady je" vykoukal jsem nahoru od hlazení toho roztomilého psikusa. Až teď jsem si ji prohlédla pořádně. Měla sytě zelené oči, až nezvykle odvádějící pozornost od jejích lícních kostí, úzkých tváří a zašpičatělé brady. Husté vlasy Byly svázány lehce na bok a díky jejich délce si je mohla hodit přes rameno. Jediné co jsem z oblečení postřehla byla červeno až skoro růžová košile s malou kapsičkou na jednom z rukávů. **

**,,To je kanadský Zlatý retrívr?" nemohla jsem se nezeptat. **

**,,Ano" vyslovila s radostí. ,,Vyznáš ve psech?" **

**,,Jen v těch co se mi líbí" odpověděla jsem trochu rozpačitě, přitom stále hladíc toho roztomilého tvora vedle.**

**,,To je píšťalka pro psy?" položila mi ještě otázku a ukázala na kus kovového předmětu visícího na provázku, na mém krku. **

**,,Je" pustila jsem konečně toho psa na svobodu ,,nosím jí jako talisman"**

**,,Je všechno v pořádku?" ozval se nejistý hlas třetí osoby. Byl to ten co přišel zezadu do kuchyně. Oproti té holce vy vysoký, oba se opírali o pult, takže se nedalo říct o kolik, ale i tak alespoň o šestinu stopy. Měl kulatý obličej s naboku lehce odstávajícíma ušima, hnědé úzké oči schované pod hustým obočím, středně velký noc a rty barvy jako by se osypal po spalničkách. Na sobě černé triko s krátkým rukávem obepínající svalnaté ruce. Na té levé měl od půlky paže ke konečkům prstů otisky v kůži, snad od igelitu. Bylo to jako když nosíte náramek co se vám pak vtiskne obtisk do pokožky. Musel něco držet celou noc a jelikož bylo ještě brzo, nezmizelo mu to. Ale do hodiny to bude pryč.**

**Osobně mi připadal hrozně sympatický.**

**Na jeho otázku jsem jen přikývla hlavou. **_Mám se na ty třešně zeptat? Raději ne. Jsou to třešně.(jistota) Kdo by vyráběl něco ve tvaru višně, když za a) to vypadá jako třešně a za b) třešně mají rádi všichni. _

**Zaplatila jsem, poděkovala, sbalila si věci a vyšla ven. Oproti nádherné linulé vůni tam vevnitř. Prach ulice na mě dosedl a to jsem se ještě ani o krok neposunula. Rozhlédla jsem se. **_Ale co ještě domů nechci_**. Sedla jsem si na lavičku vedle pod jedno okno, jen tak tiše poklepávala nohou a pozorovala okolí. **_Mohla bych něco podniknout, ale co? _**Nebyla jsem tam ani snad tři minuty, když ze dveří vyšla ta holka s klukem doprovázeni nějakým černochem. Nasedli do bílého auta a rychle odjeli. **_Kam mohli jet? CO v tak úžasné, už poledne, by mohlo spěchat? Jeli dost rychle. Na oběd bylo brzo. Určitě tam museli být rychle. Něco neodkladného? Nebyli nijak starostliví, takže nic vážného….hmmm…Ale ani nezavřeli a nechali tam tumavou servírku samotnou. Že by to byl nějaký kouzelník co dokáže vrátit život mrtvým věcem, ta holka původně měla být mrtvá a ten černoch je rychle vede na místo, kde někdo padl do sudu s kyselinou a musejí se ho zeptat, kdo ho zabil, aby napravili spravedlnost?_

**To jsem zase jednou pustila uzdu své fantazii. **_Takový blbosti mě napadají pořád. _**S tímto námětem na příběh jsem počkala až projede šalina, **_nebo tramvaj, _**přešla ulici a vydala se zpátky.**


End file.
